


Get more

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 雖然標(肉體)千幻但可能像(精神)幻千（？*他知道自己可能玩得太過了，幻勾起千空的下顎後，低下頭望著對方，他用空下的手撫摸著少年的側臉，在耳後與頸側徘徊，最後帶著微笑朝著千空說：「還有二段喔，小千空。」
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 千幻
Kudos: 7





	Get more

**Author's Note:**

> *混亂時空不可考(？  
> *梗來源：https://mobile.twitter.com/dolly42732808/status/1253218371354505216

應該沈默的夜晚卻被壓抑的喘息和呻吟充斥著，幻跨坐在對方身上，痠軟的腰忽快忽慢地扭動，快感像是細微的電流，從尾椎直竄上大腦，他雙手抱著千空的肩頸，每一次對方的挺進都讓他快要克制不了到嘴邊的呻吟，跨在兩旁的雙腿止不住地顫抖著，好不容易抬起的腰無力地鬆懈，支撐不住落下時埋在後穴的性器又進得更深，終於讓幻承受不了收緊擁抱對方的手臂。  
「小千空⋯⋯」他刻意在千空的耳邊用氣音喊著對方的名字，任由自己溫熱的呼吸掃過千空的耳垂，壓低的嗓音果然讓少年有些失控地再次挺進，讓他原本要接下去的調侃變成一連串拔高的呻吟，「嗯啊⋯⋯你還⋯⋯」  
但這已經是極限了，幻清楚知道要以千空的體力做這些事情有多麼困難，他用左手撥開垂在對方臉龐的髮絲，看著那對即使被滿溢的快感佔領思緒、卻依舊清明的眼睛，他親暱地磨蹭著對方的鼻尖，用幾乎要貼上的嘴唇緩緩地說道：「還能繼續嗎？」  
幻的手指在千空的後頸若有似無地摩娑，感受著對方被薄汗浸濕的皮膚，還有像是能夠灼人一般的體溫，明明千空喘得比他還要厲害，可是插在他體內的勃起卻沒有絲毫疲軟，幻在等待對方的回答時又刻意抬起自己的腰，放下時縮緊後穴，使得千空才剛要說出口的話又變成一陣低吟。  
「你⋯⋯夠了。」對方的手掐著他的腰說道，用力地像是要在他身上留下瘀痕似的，但幻還是因為千空因他撩撥而紊亂的呼吸忍不住笑了出來，他彎著嘴角吻上對方，靈活的舌頭順勢撬開千空緊咬的唇，輕輕勾過對方的舌尖後沒有繼續深入，便收回才剛得手的親吻。  
刻意而為之的曖昧挑逗讓眼前的人毫不掩飾地瞪著他，然而那樣看起來沒有絲毫殺傷力的表情沒有減少幻的樂趣，他的額頭抵上對方的，千空紅褐色的眼眸裡映著他的倒影，幻晃了一下自己的腰，又一次絞緊後穴，耳邊立刻傳來對方的抽氣和悶哼聲，他甚至能夠感受到千空在他的身體裡細細地發抖，可是幻的這些舉動並沒有讓對方因此棄械投降。  
力氣盡失的人彷彿不甘示弱般張口咬住他的喉結，在幻感覺到疼痛的瞬間就放鬆牙關，用濕潤的舌尖舔過剛才在他皮膚上留下的齒痕，那樣的宛如挑釁般的抵抗讓幻笑彎了眼，當下就決定提前自己的計畫。  
他先是在千空緊皺的眉間落下親吻，沿著鼻樑來到鼻尖輕咬一口，雙手再次纏上對方的肩頸，將人拉進自己的懷抱裡，幻握緊從剛才就收在自己掌心的圓潤物體，他的腰向前挺，讓自己已經滲著前液的性器蹭著千空的腹部，然後像是要吻上對方一樣緊貼著對方，然而卻在接吻的前一刻停下說道：「準備好囉。」  
他沒等千空回答，就逕自按下手裡的開關，微弱的震動聲從下方傳來，被他放入後穴的跳蛋抵著對方的前列腺，不斷震動著最敏感的軟肉，被幻的體重壓著雙腳的千空隨之仰起後頸，原先扣在他腰上的手指宛如要掐進幻的腰肉裡，他又一次提起自己的腰，故意讓對方的性器頂端還留著一部分在體內，幻以極慢的頻率磨著，直到千空再也忍受不了前後夾擊的歡愉，陷進他腰上的皮膚的指甲帶來刺痛，在壓下他的身體的同時挺腰，狠狠地插入到最深處。  
「哈啊⋯⋯天⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」他一邊笑著一邊呻吟，剎那間的愉悅感讓幻的眼前閃過白光，背脊不受控制地微微向後仰，原本在腦海裡的盤算也成了一灘四溢的春水，淹過他的理性和克制，他大口喘了一口氣，按在跳蛋開關上的手指卻沒有停下，又把開關向上切了一格，隨著更加高頻率的震動聲，千空無法自制地再一次挺入幻的身體，耗盡體力的人終於癱軟地靠在他的胸口，全身劇烈地顫抖著。  
他知道自己可能玩得太過了，幻勾起千空的下顎後，低下頭望著對方，他用空下的手撫摸著少年的側臉，在耳後與頸側徘徊，最後帶著微笑朝著千空說：「還有二段喔，小千空。」


End file.
